Dirty Little Secret
by DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL
Summary: Mello would do anything to make Near obey him...but is Mello succeeding, or is Near just letting him think he is?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey, I was reading some MelloxNear fanics, and kinda just got inspired to write one. Since this is just a prologue, I'm planning on writing the first actual chapter tonight as well.

"I'm gonna wring that stupid albino's neck!"

"Oh, come on Mello. You, and I both know that he'll just run off to Roger. Again."

This had to have been the hundredth time Mello got into trouble with Roger because of Near. Near would tattle on him if Mello got aggressive, and Mello would, in turn, get aggressive if Near tattled. It was a never-ending cycle. Mello knew this, but he refused to let the younger one have the last laugh.

"No Matt, this time I'll make _sure_ he won't. I swear, I'll make him regret _breathing_!"

And with that, Mello stormed down the corridor, heading towards a familiar white room.

Little did he know, that was exactly what Near was hoping for, or rather, that's exactly what he planned.

A/N: Yea, its short, but I just wanted to get something out there. And I really wanted to open up the first official chapter in Near's room. So yea, I'm not really expecting much feedback for this…but it would be nice!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I was completely surprised (pleasantly so) that I got reviews for such a short prologue. It really did encourage me to get the first real chapter out there. I hope this satisfies you guys!

Mello stood outside Near's bedroom door. He was contemplating, turning several seemingly random ideas into a plan.

"I got to find some way to break him. He isn't afraid of getting beaten, so that means I have to find a different approach."

Mello thought back to all of his previously failed attempts at causing fear to the smaller boy. Sure, he would get a few unsatisfying flinches, but no real show of panic.

Then, it suddenly occurred to him: Mello has only used _violence_ as a means of evoking reactions. He had only been targeting Near physically.

Mello couldn't believe his stupidity. To destroy someone Like Near, he would have to attack his mentality, mess with his head.

Smirking at the conclusion he made, the tall blonde proceeded to open the door in front of him, and waltz in, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"Hello Near," Mello said in a menacing tone, staring at the small form in the corner.

Near chose then to look up, as if he only just noticed someone was in the room with him.

"Hello Mello. What brings you here?"

Near waited for a response, but nothing was said, so he returned to his puzzle.

That was fine with Mello. The blonde stalked over to where the younger boy was sitting on the floor, and just loomed above him.

This tactic wasn't meant to unsettle the albino, but if it did make him feel like uncomfortable, that would be an added bonus.

"Is there something that Mello needs?"

Mello couldn't tell if Near was just good at hiding any and all emotions, or if he even had any to begin with. However, he was certain he would find out soon.

"As a matter of fact, Near," Mello roughly shoved him down, and proceeded to slap the boy across the face, "I need you." And with that, he placed a gentle kiss on the white-haired boy's reddened cheek.

A/N: Ah, I was hoping for a longer chapter. But I thought it would be more fun for everyone if I saved the next scene for chapter 2. Thank you to all who reads this! I hope you find this story interesting enough.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I do admit I was kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews; however, I would also like to take this time to thank **ITILY** for reviewing both chapters. Now that we are done with that, on with the story!

Near only looked up at Mello, surprise clearly not on his face. This disappointed Mello, causing him to pull away from the smaller form, and scowl.

Both boys stared at each other, not attempting to speak. It was Near who broke the impending silence.

"Is Mello infatuated with me?"

Mello was ready to pounce again, but he just gritted his teeth. "I bet you would like that."

Near looked back down at his puzzle. "Well, Mello was the one who initiated it, so it would be logical to assume that _you _are the one who enjoys it."

The blonde's eyes little up with hatred for the younger boy. Somehow, this kid always knew how to push his buttons.

Mello threw a punch that managed to bust Near's lip. As he tried to sit up and check out his new wound, he was roughly pushed back.

Mello straddled him, holding up his head by his white locks. "Now _this _is what I like." On that note, the raging blonde slammed Near's head into the floor. Unfortunately, Mello wasn't satisfied with the "_umph_" sound Near made when his skull met with carpet, so he did it a second time.

Suddenly, Mello grabbed Near by the chin, and after gulping unsurely, he jerked his head forward, successfully smashing their lips together.

Now, Mello had never kissed anyone, but he never saw the need to. Kissing was for people who were in love, and he did not believe in such ridiculous things. Why would love exist in nature? It would only be detrimental to the species. And the idea of kissing to "show" love was idiotic and unreliable. He, himself was the proof of that. The only feelings for Near that Mello harbored was hatred. And his way of "showing" it was to dominate Near through a forced kiss.

Mello moved his mouth on Near's, not really sure what else to do. Near, however, was unresponsive. He didn't try to pull away, he just laid there.

His aggressor was not too happy with this. He wanted a reaction. Slowly, he released his tongue from his mouth, and licked Near's lip, causing a small hiss of pain from the cut he received.

The blonde could taste the smaller boy's blood, and something turned in him. He shoved his tongue into the hot orifice and explored everything he could.

When their tongues met, Mello froze. But when he felt Near's tongue twitch, he continued, more forceful than ever.

Soon though, the need to breathe became apparent, and he ripped away from the boy under him, panting as he did so.

Looking down, he could see Near panting lightly as well, and a satisfied smirk grew on Mello's face, but quickly faded as Near regained his composure, and returned to his stoic face.

"Dammit Near!" Mello howled as he pulled the boy up by his shirt. "You better start responding, or I'll fucking rip your spleen out, you got me?"

"Understood," Near said as he looked away from his aggressor. He wasn't planning on responding so soon, but judging by the glare Mello was giving him, he wasn't kidding. And although pain didn't really faze him all that much, Near was rather attached to his spleen, and all of his other organs for that matter.

Mello was surprised that Near agreed so easily, but he didn't waste time as he returned his lips to the other's.

And sure enough, Near obediently opened his mouth when the blonde flicked his tongue at Near's busted lip.

Their tongues touched, and Mello stopped again. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the other boy's head right now.

But Mello was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as Near made the first move, rolling his tongue around the taller boy's.

Without thinking, Mello released a small moan from the sensation, and something turned inside him again. His body started to feel hot, and he pulled the other boy closer to him, pressing their lower halves together.

He took over the dominance, swirling his tongue around Near's, then flicking it sensually.

In the back of Mello's mind, he was curious as to why Near seemed so into this, but he quickly pushed it aside as he let another small moan slip.

He ground his hips to Near's once more, and he returned the action. Mello could feel his body getting antsy. He started to run his hands down the albino's body, stopping at the hem of his shirt. After a moment of thought, he shoved his hands under the piece of clothing, feeling the small features of the other male's upper body.

Every minute or so, they would pull apart so they could catch their breath, but Mello was getting tired of their breaks. His body felt weird, but he liked it somehow. And he knew the cause of it was that little white-haired freak.

Still panting, he was about to pull Near close again, when he realized something. There was something hard poking him in the leg. Mello didn't have to look down to know what it was, and he became aware that he was in a similar fix.

He looked down at the normally stoic, pale boy beneath him. His normal wan cheeks now had a hint of red on them, partly because of the slap, and partly because of the loss of breath. His busted lip was swollen from Mello ravaging him. His eyes were closed, and there were beads of sweat dripping down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

'Finally,' Mello thought, 'I finally got a reaction out of him.'

Mello abruptly stood up, and walked out the door without so much as a glance back.

A/N: Alright, sorry for the minor wait. I was waiting for 5 reviews, but after a few days, I realized I would have a long wait. So yea, sorry if this chapter isn't so great. I was attempting to write with a mild case of writer's block. But at least this chapter has over 1,000 words.

Thanks to all who reads this, and thanks to all my reviewers. Reading what you guys have to say really motivates me to write, though I'm sure you have read that a thousand times. And yea, it's almost 4am. This is the normal time I write. Somehow, I am more creative at night…or rather in the wee hours of the morning…


End file.
